1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-core processor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, some built-in multi-core processor has a function of turning on and off a power supply for each of processor cores to reduce power consumption.
For example, according to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-129846, a packet processing processor performs packet processing based on a queue access function and a queue monitoring processor execute power supply control for the packet processing processor based on an amount of data stored in a queue of the packet processing processor. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-6681, a system-state monitoring unit monitors a load state of a system and a system-state control unit controls power consumption of respective processor cores based on notification from the system-state monitoring unit.
However, according to these related arts, a processor core or dedicated hardware for monitoring a load state of the system and performing the power supply control have to be prepared, leading to an increase in cost.